


it starts about power

by FeralFae



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Humiliation kink, NSFW, Pain Kink, Power Kink, punching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFae/pseuds/FeralFae
Summary: Ember and Felix sort out a power dynamic.





	it starts about power

It starts about power. The idea of domination is pervasive in the first chance encounter, the very thought of being taken over a puppet and puppeteer both trying to find their place in the fabric of it all. Felix Buchanan’s first thought when he sees Ember is that she looked powerful. Her hands were wrapped around the throat of an enemy, fingernails unkempt and drawing blood on the soft throat of whoever had wronged her. Felix thought he could see the skin turning red, boiling up already with infection. Her hair was choppy and blonde, as though she’d cut it with blunt scissors herself. She looked like she had lice. Or mange. Maybe both. He’d never seen someone who’d looked so dirty in all his life and he wondered if she’d ever taken a shower. Part of him hoped not. There was something so interesting in how vile she looked, something so compelling about how disgusting she was. And the power she had. Oh, it was exuding from the first glimpse he had gotten. She was someone who could make him a thing and for him, he was so fascinated in that.  
For Ember, it was about power too; Felix looked absolutely abysmal. A rich boy, one who probably had the chance to shower every morning and night. One who only had the .01% of germs left on him, because he’d bleached away everything else. He looked like a rat with his face scrunched up and small. Even though he was almost a foot taller than her, Ember thought he looked like a little man; not in size but in ability. She wanted to laugh, he’d sanded off all his sharp bits and now he was nothing. Granted, she’d rarely met anyone who was something. Perhaps that was immodest of her, but all the rich boy types were the same, and so easy to swindle and he, with his bright water eyes and soft mahogany hair, he was still nothing to her. Another creature who was made to be lied to.  
It wasn’t until the second time they saw each other they said a word. In the market square, Felix had walked up behind her.  
“You’re the girl who finally gave it to Vern, right?” He’d startled her with the question, so much so that she turned around and punched him in the jaw. A solid punch, one that left a mark and bloodied his mouth. He staggered back, feeling the blood pool inside his mouth. He swallowed it back in his mouth, not wanting to let her see how bad she’d hurt him. “What was that for?” He asked, reaching up.  
“You came up behind me, that’s your own fucking fault.” She looked him up and down. He was so funny, she hadn’t even punched him at full force and he was knocked off balance, just like that. A fly.  
“Aren’t you sorry?” Felix couldn’t comprehend her. She’d punched him and hadn’t even apologized. Part of him was angry. Part of him wanted her to do it again.  
“No. You came up behind me. If anything, you should apologize.”  
“I was just going to tell you that it was good that you stood up to him. Vern’s tasteless and haughty.”  
Ember’s eyes rolled. He had to throw things around, like he was someone because he’d been given some kind of access to big words. Haughty. What the fuck did that mean anyway, haughty. That wasn’t a word. He was just a type, not even a person. It was embarrassing to be nothing, and she knew it. She’d spent a lot of time being a nothing. “I don’t think that sounded like an apology.”  
What was she trying to pull? Felix was used to people liking him. He thought he was fairly attractive. He knew he had money, he had power. And this little thing, this girl covered in dirt, who looked like a feral dog didn’t care. It got to him that maybe feral things just didn’t care. It was humiliating, but he didn’t want to stop talking to her. “Why should I apologize?”  
“I already told you why. Now apologize.” She barked.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Ember’s face grew into a smirk; she liked having power over the dripping, bleeding rat boy. It was such a rush to tell someone to do things and have them do it. She didn’t want to let him go. Especially if he was going to compliment her too.  
“Good. You were saying? About the Vern guy.” She didn’t really know who Vern was, but she’d gotten into enough fights that she’d probably beaten a guy named Vern.  
“You got a real punch.” He swallowed the blood that had once again pooled inside his mouth. It was grotesque and he couldn’t help but gagging at the metallic taste. Ember could see the iron coating on his teeth, and ran her tongue across the inside of her own mouth. The blood made him more attractive; it helped rough up the perfectly smooth edges of the little bitch boy. Ember liked the idea of making him bleed because she could. The wicked part of her was easily entertained by men who didn’t know her worth. She leaned in, and though he towered over her, she made him feel small, pathetic. Her look alone was dizzying. Such a tiny thing who held all that power. Rarely were beautiful things packaged like her. She could’ve gotten him to say anything in that moment, and he didn’t know her name. “I’m Felix. Who are you?”  
“None of your business, Felix.” This was fun now; hold the mouse between her paws, break him down. She wanted to find an excuse to punch him again. “I’ll tell you my name if you let me hit you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I want to hit you.”  
Felix took a moment to think about this. Green eyes stared into brown. “Name first.”  
The crooked look on her face widened, lips opening just enough to show crooked yellowed teeth. “Ember.” She punched him again, this time right on the nose. A loud pop sound out and he crumpled to the ground, pain radiating, hands shooting up to sooth the bloodied cartilage. Ember leaned down with glee, and gingerly set her tiny calloused hands on his. “Move your hands. I want to see.” The gentleness in her touch shocked him for a moment, and he complied. His nose, which had once been so perfectly where a nose should sit on the face, was now pushed at an angle, blood pouring out. His hands too were bloodied, the beautiful brown red already starting to dry in the market square sun. Ember inhaled and could smell the sharp metallic tang of blood. She was giddy. “Got anywhere to be?”  
“Do you want to kill me in an alley or something?” Felix whined.  
“You could only be so lucky to be someone I killed. No, you look better now.”  
“And?”  
Another eye roll from Ember. She hated having to spell things out. “I’m bored and you’re about to rip your pants. How hard does being punched get you?” She teased him.  
Really, Felix hadn’t noticed he was hard. He’d thought he was just embarrassed, hadn’t felt all the heat going directly to his cock. Now that she’d pointed it out it was the only thing he could think of. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He waved her over and quickly made his way from the market square. She followed, half a step behind, perfectly smug.  
“Where are you going?” Ember asked when she could bare the silence no more.  
“I don’t want to be in the middle of the market square.’  
“Well of course not, do you think I’m stupid? We don’t do anything that’ll draw attention.” In truth, he did think she was stupid. She walked around with her hair so choppy and her fingernails so long. She smelled bad. She must’ve been stupid not to see how pretty she would be if she put some effort into herself. He, of course, was too stupid to see how little she cared about things like that. Furthermore, he was leading her somewhere so she could hit him and maybe, let him fuck her.  
God, what was she doing to him?  
After a few twisted turns, he found one of the little buildings not too far from the market square where no one went in. It was away from the action, and more importantly, it was magnificently built for the aesthetic of getting hit by a grimy girl he didn’t know. The building was in decay and the acoustics, the acoustics. Any sound of flesh hitting flesh would echo in a way that the stupid girl probably wouldn’t appreciate, but Felix had taste, even on the fly. At least, he liked to think he did.  
Ember saw the building for what it was, and that was all that mattered. It was empty. No one would bother her and the rat boy. Perhaps she’d be able to make him look less like a beige wall and more like a human being. She could imagine the perfect version of this boy; coiffed hair pulled out of the gelled back pompadour, smooth skin raised and bloodied by her hands. She ached to see bruises down his spine. She wanted a perfect thing to be broken, to be made unique by her doing. The building would be fine to do all that in. She’d bring in the marble boy, and leave a quivering thing, begging her to beat him more. She liked the power of that. So rarely did she get to feel like she had her own choice in the matter of her life.  
When they entered, Felix made a feeble attempt at taking charge, but Ember squashed that. When he reached out to pull her in for a kiss, she slapped him, a sharp laugh escaping her lips. “You don’t get to decide when to touch me. You only get to decide if you’ve had enough of me touching you.” She laughed again, one sharp ha. She wanted him to know who was in charge in this establishment. “Are the rules understood, rat boy?”  
“Rat boy?”  
“You look like a rat.”  
“Is that your dirty talk?”  
“No, that’s just a fact.” She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his shoulder with her hand. She pushed down hard, pulling him to his knees. His eyes widened at the unexpected change of position. “I don’t like to talk. I’d rather do.”  
When being told what to do by a strange and grimy girl a foot shorter, some people are inclined to protest. Some people are inclined to obey. In this situation, at one point in his life Felix thought he’d know what he’d do in a situation like the one he found himself in, but when faced with it, he was lost. He didn’t know if he should fight her a little harder or listen or run. He was having a hard time trying to think, period. Dirty fingernails were digging into his painfully thin t-shirt, tearing the flesh underneath. Thin lines of blood absorbed into the soft cotton, and he whined a little, at just the thought of losing such a nice shirt to stains. “Uh, can I take my shirt off?” he asked.  
Ember, caught in her own power trip thought for a moment. She removed her hand from his shoulder, eyes falling to the bloody cotton and she shook with excitement. “Yeah, sure go ‘head. Get undressed, let me see what I’m working with.” She leaned back, waiting for him to undress himself. He took off his shirt, and waited for a moment to see if she intended to help him. When it was evident she didn’t plan to and instead was content to eye him up and down, he undid his belt buckle and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. Ember was loving this, loving seeing him squirm the way he did. “Get back on your knees. Do you have any scars?”  
“No.”  
“Birthmarks?”  
“No.”  
“Freckles.”  
He made a face, not likely the harsh scrutiny she was giving him. “I look normal.” What right did she have to judge him when she spent her days willingly looking like she did.  
“No, you look boring. You’re a doll made of plastic. You’ve got no scars, no birthmarks, no freckles. You’ve got nothing to set you apart from anyone else but soft hair.”  
“You’ve got such a way with words.”  
“Shut up.” She walked over to him, leaning down a little it to be eye level. She reached out, hands brushing over his skin, barely grazing his nipples. He shivered, wondering for a brief moment what she had planned. He thought about saying something, but before he could she dug her nails into his throat. “Do you know how ridiculous you look? That you’d just let me take you anywhere? How easy are you that you’ll get your dick wet where you can take it? You’ll lead random girls around because they punch you. You get hard being punched? How pathetic.” He let out nothing more than a whine; she had told him to shut up afterall. “You’re boring. But I’m bored and you’re better than nothing.” She dug her nails in deeper to his throat and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue darting into his mouth, leaving nothing up to chance. He was to listen to anything she said. She broke the kiss after a few moments, tasting the hot blood from his mouth, teeth tinted red. Her tongue danced over her own lips, sopping up the blood and she drug her nails down his throat, angry red lines forming in their trail. “You’re like a piece of paper. So blank and easy.”  
He didn't even have the thoughts to wonder if she was infecting him with whatever germs were on her nails. He felt like he was not a part of himself and that turned him on. Well, not the being separated but being something she looked down to excited him. She didn't even know he was beautiful and she had complete power over him. “What do you want from me?” He asked her reverently. He would do whatever thing she asked of him, however immodest or demoralizing. He hungered for a taste of that power, even if it was thrown in his face.  
Ember had been so drunk on power she hadn't thought what she wanted from him. She knew she was going to get off, at some point. But she was having fun. She could see why people played with their food. She looked at him, putting on a display of disgust. “Um… tell me where you want me to hit you again. I might do that.”  
“Leg.”  
She laughed. “That's not even hot. Your leg doesn't bleed.”  
His face turned red in embarrassment. “Why do you want me to bleed?”  
“I like it.” And she reached out and punched him right above the knee with force. He felt pain, first nowhere and then throughout the leg, a strong radiating pain. He cried out in pain and crumpled over.  
“That hurt!”  
“That's the point… Do you want me to stop?”  
For a moment he thought about it,but she made a compelling case for being punched again. Her eyes were so intense, staring at him for his misdoing. He shook his head. “Arm this time. Please don't break me.”  
“Don't be breakable.” She obliged though and hit him a little softer. Still hard enough that it had Felix whine. That was what she wanted. “Where else?”  
“Just not my face again, please.” She couldn't help the sound that she made when he begged her. Her skin was boiling and she was stuck between wanting to take off her own clothes and wanting to watch him squirm more. She was a thing of carnal wants though and it was impossible for her to wait with an idea. She punched him in the stomach this time, enjoying the wheeze he made. He toppled over and she climbed onto him, straddling the very spot she'd. She leaned over him and tapped her fingers on his chin. “You look like you've pissed yourself.” She leaned back a little against his straining cock and she laughed. “You're so funny.”  
Felix let out a loud breath, and grabbed his stomach. “Am I?” he asked.  
“I don't know anyone so willing to get hurt. I think that's funny, that you've never known enough to stop yourself from being put in this position."  
"What position?"  
"Well, pinned for starters. At my mercy secondly.” She smirked at him. “You like this. You want to be used. That’s so funny.” She leaned down again, pushing him against the concrete ground roughly. She could just imagine each little dot of blood on his back, blood seeping out of him, covering the dirty floor. She could see the dirty painting his skin, finally a speck of uncleanliness over his skin. She wondered if he had less blood than her - it didn’t really matter. As long as he didn’t bleed out, she could keep playing with him. He didn’t look like he’d grow bored of his. Embarrassed, maybe. But the embarrassment was part of his thing.  
“Are you going to fuck me or bleed me?” He asked her.  
“I don’t like you yelling at me.” She leaned down and bit his neck, teeth digging into his flesh. He screamed and she pulled away, looking at the messy ring of teeth on his neck. It was already purpling and she loved that. He reached out to touch it, but she grabbed his hand. “If you want to get fucked, you’re gonna have to fucking work for it. Help me get undressed.”  
Felix attempted to follow orders, but he watched her practically rip off her shirt and pants, feeling nothing but relief she didn’t try to help him undress. He cared about his clothes. She was ravenous as she pulled her dirty green shirt off her skin, her tight ripped jeans following. What was she? She moved at a speed he could not explain, moved with intensity. She threw off her pants and top, ripped her underwear in the process of removing it. She turned to him and the intensity that was in her eyes had built. She looked at him and he looked at her and he got back down on his knees, waiting for her to tell him what she needed to do.  
“If you think you’re going to get your dick wet, you’re going to have to eat me out.” She said, and he tried to crawl over to her, but she laughed. “That’s pathetic. Stay.” She sauntered over and pushed him down to the ground. She lowered herself onto his face, and his tongue tentatively darted out. Immediately her thighs tightened and she was nearly crushing him and it was dizzying. He started to lick with vigor, wanting so badly to make this girl who’d done nothing but insult him - as wet as she’d ever been. He could feel wetness dripping onto his face, coating him entirely. She tried her best not to moan as he was eating her - she didn’t want to give him any kind of satisfaction. When she was satisfied she was wet enough, she moved off of him. He took in one long gasp of air. “Could you not breathe? Jesus Christ!”  
He gasped, forcing the air back into his lungs. “I… No.”  
“That’s hot. A little pathetic though.” She got off of him and moved herself down his body. He was already looking more like he had character. Everywhere she’d touched him, bruises were beginning to form. The rat boy didn’t look so ugly now- he was almost attractive. She definitely could get off to this. She eyed him up and down, admiring her handiwork. “You look much better like this. You belong by the feet of powerful people.” She wouldn’t admit that she only felt powerful right now, pushing him around. He didn’t need to know that. She straddled him, and lowered herself to his cock. “F-Fuck.” She let out. Felix reached out to put his hands on her hips, and she grabbed them, trapping them under the force of her smaller hands. She moved her hips after a moment, quickly setting a hard and fast rhythm. All too soon, Felix felt tightness building in him, and he tried to warn her, but she was so focused on her own orgasm she didn’t care about what he was saying. He groaned and came inside her.  
She rolled her eyes at him. “Jesus Christ, you’re pathetic.” She got herself off his cock and moved back up. “You’re not done until I get to cum.” She told him, sitting herself back down on his head. He groaned at her - he’d just orgasmed, he needed a moment to recover! She waited and rolled her eyes, already putting her own hands to work. She was close, but she wasn’t going to let him off the hook! After a few breaths he went in with his full force, lapping her up until he could only breathe in the smell of her cunt. “Fuck, almighty. C’mon, use your tongue better than you use your cock.” She egged him. He was too easy to tease and she was suffering from a major power high while he was fucking her. Already wet from power, her legs didn’t take long to tighten again around his neck. Her hands reached into his hair, pulling it even further into disarray and she pushed him into her. She came and looked down at the pathetic thing. He was covered in body fluids, his skin was scarred and bruised and he looked less like the perfect boy with no substance, and more like the rat he was. “I bet you’d want to do this again, rat boy.”  
He looked up at her, feeling the fatigue set in. “Name a time and place.”  
Ember smirked. This would be a whole lot of fun for her.


End file.
